Misunderstanding
by SleepingDove
Summary: Ryoma returns from six months of absence and there are some misunderstandings. Atoryo rr please!


i think i'm really liking this pair..lol...

oh yeah...i wish they were..but they aren't mine...

* * *

**Late** night meetings were the worst. They executive members were tired, cranky, and stupid. They didn't understand the finer points of running a company so they usually just nodded in agreement to everything Atobe said. Had he had said he wanted to stick rods up their asses, they would have laughed their phony laughs and agreed: Anything to please the son of the multimillionaire. 

Tonight was no different. The meeting dragged on with Atobe cutting down the presenter and the other members nodding their heads in agreement. The only difference from any other meeting was his father was sitting in the room. He watched with his steely eyes as everyone tried to make an impression on the older Atobe.

The meeting continued on as the executive chairs put in nonsensical comments, which would later be disregarded, while the speaker tried to explain the gravity of the situation. The Atobe empire had lost 5 of their revenue in the last year. That meant 5 less in his pocket and 5 less to spend on his fetish. According to the economist, next year, as in 11 month from now, the Atobe Co. loss will increase from 5 to 10.

It was a crisis. However, after having been locked up in the small meeting room for over 10 hours looking at figures, diagrams, and stats, Atobe was ready to leave. Technically he had been ready to leave as soon as he arrived, but when his secretary buzzed him notifying of his father's entrance into the company, he had been locked up in the meeting with 10 idiotic men.

Maybe, if today wasn't any other day than the 6th of February, he might have been more lenient with the shaking speaker. Had today not been Friday, he might not have put down every member of the board. If only today wasn't the day his lover was coming back from his half a year absence, Atobe might have curbed his anger at his secretary for ordering them sushi instead of French cuisine.

But today was that day and the clock was getting dangerously close to 12. Looking around at the haggard faces of the members, Atobe smile graciously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It seems to me that we are not going to solve anything by sitting around in these uncomfortable chairs trying to figure how to fix a problem that took years to show up. We will adjourn for the evening and come back tomorrow to re-examine this issue."

Looking at his father for his consent, Atobe saw the small nod and stood to signify the end of the long meeting. Making his steps as lenient as possible, Atobe exited the room and headed towards his office. Grabbing his keys and other necessities, Atobe dismissed the secretary by the office door and exited the building. His driver waited at the entrance and upon seeing his charge, took out a small note to hand it to him.

"Sir, Echizen-san came by earlier and urging me not to notify you of his arrival, gave me this note to hand to you."

Atobe frowned. Echizen never visited him. Most of the time it was Atobe who would be the one visiting him and searching for him. It was degrading for someone of his position, but for the look on Ryoma's face every time he showed up for a match was worth it. Taking the note, Atobe stepped into the car, and then creased his brows.

"Yo Monokey King." They needed to work on this nickname.

"Staying over at buchou's house. Don't bother."

Ryoma, the boy who was top tennis player in the world, the boy who had won 4 US Open before entering high school, never called anyone buchou other than Tezuka Kunimitsu. It was annoying. The respect and awe that still lingered in the way he called Tezuka.

It wasn't unusual for Ryoma to be with Tezuka. It happened ever so often, especially when both were in the country, Tezuka was the most wanted trainer, but today Ryoma should have gone straight home. They have never been separate this long and the inconsiderate brat was going to see his 'buchou' instead of first seeing his lover.

Slightly miffed, Atobe crumbled the paper and picked up his phone to call the driver.

"We're going to visit Tezuka."

"Yes, Sir."

Tezuka lived in a condo near the heart of the city. As Atobe entered the building, he recalled how Ryoma had wanted to buy a place here too, but Atobe had instead bought him one far on the other side of the city and demanded he live there with him.

Arriving at the door which would lead him to the impeccably clean home, Keigo glared. Who knew what the two were doing behind the door. While his trust in his younger partner was absolute, he did not trust the past between the two. Shaking behind his doubt and donning on his usual self confidence, the future leader of Japan pushed the chime buttom.

The door was opened momentarily by a neutral looking Kunimitsu.

"Keigo."

"Kunimitsu"

Gliding pass the taller figure, Atobe stepped into the living area.

"I'm here to pick up Ryoma."

Tezuka followed after. Three very distinct suitcases lined one side of the wall and the sound of water running could be heard.

"You have to forgive Ryoma for intruding like this."

Getting ready call his driver to pick up the bag, Atobe settled himself on the couch waiting for the Japanese star to emerge from the shower.

"Ah. No. He's not intruding."

Glancing up from dialing his driver's number, Atobe waved his hand.

"Of course he is. He has just returned from 6 month of absence and he's at your house instead of ours."

Putting an extra emphasizes on ours, Atobe closed his phone. Tezuka stared straight back at the purple hair youth.

"Keigo-"

"Kunimitsu, you're out conditioner."

Once the lazy boy would take care of his whole hygienic need with a bar of soap, but after Atobe's intensive training, Ryoma was taught the appreciative use of the shampoo and conditioner. Smiling at the startled look on Tezuka's face, who also maybe only owned a bottle of shampoo, Atobe called back.

"Ryoma, we have conditioner at home. You can finish your shower there."

The silence that followed and the shutting off of water was deafening. Something was wrong. Usually, the brat would have shouted something offensive back, but this time, he just silently finished his shower and sauntered out.

"What are you doing here Moneky King"

Atobe stared. Ryoma looked gorgeous. Six months had done a lot to the younger boy and the hunger that had been shimmer burst into flames. Wrapped only in a towel and dripping water from everywhere, Ryoma looked like Adonis.

Finally, gather enough of his scattered thoughts together, Atobe answered back.

"Why to take you home."

"Che."

Ryoma walked up to one his suitcases and started digging. Finding his shirt and pants, Ryoma entered the bathroom again to dress. Atobe stared appreciatively at the younger boys backside.

"Keigo."

Atobe blinked as he recalled Tezuka's presence in the room.

"Kunimitsu, I would love to get a cup of water."

The slight narrowing of the other boys eyes was a sick pleasure to Atobe. Within moments, Ryoma returned to the room and settled himself on the ottoman.

"I'm staying here tonight."

"Ryoma, what are you talking about. It's your first day back, you should be home. You can play with Kunimitsu later."

"Che."

Tezuka returned with a glass of water and after setting it down by Atobe, he seated himself near the golden-eyed youth. Atobe did not like it. Deciding that he had enough of the house, Atobe got up to leave.

"Let's go Ryoma."

"Yadda."

Sighing in exasperation, Atobe glared at the sprawled out figure.

"Why not."

"I'm tired."

"Then we can go home and rest."

"Yadda."

The conversation was going nowhere.

"Ryoma. You have been gone for six month and due to your insistence and I not visit, I have been waiting patiently for you to return and now you are here. So why are you being difficult by not coming home."

Atobe was tired, the effects of the meeting was catching up and the situation was getting more ridiculous by the minute.

"Yadda."

Deciding that talking to the monosyllable boy wasn't working, Keigo turned his attention to the other occupant in the room.

"Tezuka, what is going on."

"Keigo, Ryoma has a game tomorrow and the court is closer from here."

"If that's the issue, there shouldn't be a problem. Ryoma can go home now and our personal driver can get him to the meeting place on time tomorrow."

Tezuka looked pained. He glanced at the younger boy and then seeing that Echizen wasn't going to help, tried to argue again.

"Ryoma needs rest and the drive from here to your place is long."

"It's 15 minutes."

"He needs rest."

"We own an orgy size bed covered in silk."

"I'll send him home after the game."

"He needs to go home now."

Looking the younger boy once more, Tezuka silently pleaded for help.

"Che."

Seeing that the conversation with the supposedly more mature boy wasn't progressing either, Atobe snapped.

"What is going on here."

No one spoke. The worse thought entered the Hyoutei graduate's head.

"Ryoma. Are you sleeping with Kunimitsu?"

When Ryoma did not speak, the edge of his vision turned red.

"Answer me! Damn it! ARE YOU FUCKING TEZUKA!"

Ryoma stood suddenly and the next thing Atobe felt was cold water dripping down his lavender hair.

"Mada mada dane."

Inhaling in sharply, Atobe grabbed the younger boys wrist.

"If you're not, then why the hell didn't you go home right away."

Ryoma sighed.

"Monkey King. I have an important match tomorrow."

"I realize that."

"We haven't seen each other in awhile."

"I know that." Atobe gritted out.

"Che."

"Ryoma!"

The conversation was killing him.

"You're a sex addict."

"What does that have to do with anything!"

Tezuka coughed lightly and Ryoma sighed again.

"The last time I came back from a long absence I wasn't able to walk for a week."

Atobe's mind blanked out.

"I had a important match that I had to cancel because of it."

Ryoma was blushing.

"I had to wear a turtle neck for a month after. In middle of summer."

Oh.

"I have an important game tomorrow. I'm tired."

Ah.

"Che"

Tezuka had taken off his glasses and was currently rubbing the bridge of his nose. Atobe smiled smugle and as the information processed itself in his superior brain, the smile grew larger.

"Ryoma, I promise I'll do nothing until your ready."

"Yadda."

"Now now. You can't bother Tezuka here."

Tezuka was holding a large bottle of asprin. Note to self, ask Tezuka where he purchased that.

"Yadda."

Ryoma turned to enter the guest bedroom.

"Ryoma. Kerupin is home alone."

"Your going home."

Ryoma kept walking closer to the door.

"I don't like cats."

"I know."

"The streets are full of dangerous animals."

Echizen whipped around.

"You wouldn't."

Atobe smirked and tossing his wet hair back, he turned to leave. The hurried footstep behind him and the mumbled 'tomorrow buchou' was music to his ears. Tezuka groaned. Atobe called over his shoulder:

"Good-bye Kunimitsu"

Atobe left the door with a disgruntled looking Ryoma following.

Getting into the still waiting car, Ryoma picked the farthest seat from Keigo.

"Nothing?"

Atobe looked smugly at the slouching boy.

"I won't do the single thing until you ask for it."

Ryoma slouched further down.

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

**Epilogue:**

Tezuka groaned and looked around for his bag. Ryoma was slaughtering his opponent, using HIS signature move: Tezuka Zone.

Echizen had come bright and early half asleep. But that wasn't what had set the headache off. Ryoma had been limping. Not limping like, I strained my ankle limp. No, it was more like I broke both legs, my back in three different places, and my asses has been rubbed raw, kind of limp. He could barely stand much less run around to hit the lime green ball, so therefore the reason for using the Tezuka Zone for three sets straight.

This, however wasn't the worst part. Ryoma was wearing long sleeve t shirt, but that ok too. The worst part was whenever Ryoma changed his grip on his racket, which was often, he blushed fiercely. The blushed red enough that Tezuka could clearly see it from across the court and he was mortified for him.

He could guess what had happened, but he wished he was wrong, but seeing how Ryoma was suddenly missing his main racket and the permanent roll of grip tape, which had been there the night before, that occupy the front pocket of the tennis bag was suddenly gone, plus the burn marks that Tezuka glimpsed at all pointed to one thing.

Tezuka sighed when he found an empty bottle of headache medicine. Looking up again, Kunimitsu found the younger boy limping his way back.

"Buchou."

Tezuka sighed as Ryoma took few tries to find a comfortable position.

"Ryoma. Don't get careless."

Ryoma glanced up from drinking his water.

"Che. See if you can do that while drunk, naked, tied up, feathered, and with a racket up your-"

"ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma stopped.

"Baka Moneky Bastard promised."

Tezuka hated being Echizen's mentor.

"Then he HAD to watch the video."

The older boy tilted his head.

"What video?"

"The one he had made of us playing S+M"

"ECHIZEN!"

* * *


End file.
